Can Water still be Ice?
by NotUrAverageWaterGurL
Summary: A water mage... An Ice mage... Another Water mage... wait... WHAT? who is this other water mage? why does he know Lucy? Is he interested in Juvia? Will Juvia still remain in Gray's side or will she go to the water mage's side. Can water still be ice or will it remain being water? A Gruvia Fanfic. with slight Nalu, Gale, and Jerza
1. Chapter 1

A/N : sooooo yeahhhh. My first fanfic everrr. /(0)/

please excuse me for spelling errors and grammatical errors. I'm not a good in expressing my ideas in words that much. Expecting constructive criticism. Sooo yeah. This is about my favorite OTP in the whole Universe : GRUVIA (running in the whole room fangirling). Sooo yeah, enjoy! (I hope)

P.S: You will meet my very own OC. He will be an important character in the story :) I hope you wont mind ~

P.P.S: I'm sorry but Gray wont be in the first chapter so I can build the story and my OC. But dont worry my co-gruvia fans, He will be introduced in Chapter two! :)) dont worry! I already made the chap.2 and 3. just wait :3

disclaimer: The amazing Fairy Tail is owned none other than Hiro Mashima, If it was mine (MIND BLOWN WITH GRUVIA BEING A CANON A LONG TIME AGO).

**Chapter 1 : Two Faithful Encounters**

A shirt with red flames printed on it and has a label saying 'I'm all fired up!' _too Natsu_

A shirt with a Lightning Bolt (with free headphones!) _too Laxus_

A Large shirt with a Label saying 'manly' _too Elfman!_

A young blue-haired water mage named Juvia Lockser was browsing a store in a town two train-stops away from Magnolia. She was there to accept a mission on the forest side of the town. But before that, She thought of buying her beloved Gray-sama a shirt perfect for him. So far, She has found a number of shirts that will fit her other guildmates but none for her beloved.

Then she saw it.

A Dark blue shirt that complements his Dark blue eyes and Raven hair. It has the perfect size for her favorite Ice mage and has a small a small silver accent located on the shirt's collar. _Juvia is so Lucky that stores in this town open early! _

Her dainty hands had just felt the fabric of the shirt's sleeve when a tug on the other sleeve got her attention. _Huh?_

Juvia's Eyes Looked to her right and a spark went through her.

There beside her, Holding the other sleeve of the shirt is a man with a blonde hair darker than Lucy's. His hair follows the line of his face just before his jaw line. He has eyes just like those of Juvia's color but smaller and what elfman might say 'manlier!'.

_Why is Juvia having a familiar feeling towards him? Does Juvia Know Him? Does he Know Juvia? Is Juvia going to ask him?_

"Do I Know you?" the man asked before she could

"Umm... Juvia isn't quite sure.." Juvia said shyly

_hmmm... she talks in third person. Weird... but cute. _"uhh... so you want to buy this shirt?"

"Juvia is hoping to... but... If you-"

"It's Okay." the man said smiling as he gave her the shirt.

"Really!? Oh Thank you! Gray-sama will love this shirt! And because of this, Gray-sama will finally confess his feelings to juvia!" said the ecstatic water mage with her heart-shaped eyes and her hands clasped together.

_This Girl is awkwardly cute..._

"Good bye then Stranger-san!" Juvia said as she headed to the counter to purchase the said item.

He was not able to introduce himself because as she finished purchasing the item she hurriedly went out of the store with a mindset of finding more items for her Gray-sama.

_What a pity.. I wanted to know her more.. The only thing I know is her name. Juvia._

* * *

><p>"Juvia is here for the job." Juvia said giving the flyer to the old man. The client. He requested for a mage that can defeat a bunch of mages trying to steal water diamonds hidden in the enchanted waterfalls of the Town's forest.<p>

"Oh missy, It seems that just an hour ago, a young man claimed the job... But what the heck! The more the merrier! If you want to, you can partner with him and defeat those thieves!" The jolly old man winked at her.

"Thank you very much sir but is it okay if juvia partners with the other person?" Wouldn't the other mage get mad?" Juvia said with a tint of worry on her face.

"Oh heavens no! I'm sure he won't mind an extra person to help! Especially if his partner is as beautiful a you! Hehehe!" Said the jolly old man

"umm... okay sir.. I accept.. Thank you" she said blushing

"now hurry on missy so you can catch up with him!"

"Yes!"

* * *

><p>Juvia was walking for an hour now, Avoiding low tree branches and thorny shrubs. She can't seem to find the way to the waterfalls the villagers described (with a number of sparkling eyes she might add) as magical.<p>

_Juvia is quite excited to see the waterfalls, but why cant juvia find it!? The jolly old man said that the water diamonds hidden inside it is the waterfalls' powersource. If those three diamonds were to be removed from it's natural habitat, the waterfalls and the plants surounding it will cease to exist! It will become a desert! Juvia really needs to find it ASAP! But where – _

Crash! Bam! Bam!

"ughh." a deep groan was heard

There on top of a broken trunk was a man bloody and bruised

_huh? Is that who juvia thinks he is? Where did he come from? Why is he injured? And more importantly, why is he here!? _Juvia thought while she took steps towards the said man.

The man was none other than the stranger juvia met inside the store where she bought the dark blue shirt for her Gray-sama. His dark blonde hair was disheveled and he was clearly bruised but still his dark cerulean eyes were focused. He was looking forward but you can see that he was badly injured with his forehead bruised and his left arm covered with blood.

Juvia noticing that the man has not yet felt her presence, looked to the direction his eyes were focused on.

There she saw the most amazing view. The waterfalls, with it's roaring water cascading from it's crest to the pool of water below. It seemed to be crystals falling down from it's crest, with each crystal disintegrating into million pieces like glitter as it lands on top of big rocks forming the bank of water.

Juvia was in awe (she could have sworn she wore sparkling eyes and was drooling) and it seems that her mind went in a 5 second lapse before it processed the situation in front of her. Now she saw a big boulder going towards the blonde-haired man. In less than 5 seconds, she was in front of him as she created a shield out of water.

"Stay behind Juvia!" Juvia glanced at the man to portray that she was telling it to him.

The man who attacked with the boulder came charging towards them as with four big rocks surrounding him. With one hand, he moved all the four rocks towards them.

"Water slicer!" Juvia Exclaimed aiming for the four rocks. As her attack reached the rocks' surfaces, each of it sliced in half and fell, each having a loud thud as it touches the ground.

As she was focused on the enemy in front of her, she did not see super long arms about to strangle her from behind.

"Water Force!"

The guy about to strangle Juvia was forcefully pushed by a powerful stream of water and was immediately knocked out.

_Wait! That wasn't Juvia's Water!?_

Juvia looked at her left and saw the blonde-haired man turning his whole body into water and charged towards the mage with rock magic.

The 'rock man' was hit and it gave juvia enough time to give the man an attack.

"Water punch!" Juvia's right fist was surrounded with water and he hit the 'rock man's' face hard.

It seemed that it was all finished and the only thing they needed to do was bring the defeated goons back to the village.

_Juvia needs to tell him that she is also part of the job._

"uhhh... Stranger-sa– " She was cut off by a menacing snicker.

"hehe... You think you defeated me!? Think again!" The 'Rock man' said as he stood up and moved his arms upwards

Flying rocks came towards the 'Rock man's' Location, Making Juvia and the other water mage avoid a number of rocks. Each Rock surrounded it's controller, making him a giant boulder-made monster.

Both water mages' eyes widened and they couldn't ignore the sudden pnic they were feeling.

_Juvia needs a plan! Perhaps she can use Water lock to trap the monster! NOO! It's too heavy. Perhaps an amount of Force from Juvia's water rush will break it! NOOO! It seems those boulders are too hard for Juvia.. perhaps– _

A slight tug from her left hand disturbed her string of thoughts. Juvia saw her hand being held by the blonde-haired mage and a shocked and questioning look was seen through her eyes.

"Let's do a unison raid!" sad the man determined to defeat the enemy

Juvia just nodded and held his other hand.

"Unison raid!" a gush of water came out from their clasped hands surrounding them and with a big bang, it went straight to the target.

Trickles of sweat came down from their faces as they exerted so much power to destroy the monster. It was harder for the male water mage as his left arm was injured. Then Suddenly, three sparkling white lights coming from the inside of the waterfalls came towards their clasped hands. As it strucked them, they felt their powers increased and a whirlpool of water went straight to the enemy decapacitating and knocking him out.

As the fight was finished, drops of water started falling from the sky as the two water mages looked at each other. Both smiling, happy that the fight was over.

_Drip. Drip. Drop_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Is it Faith or Is it just a coincidence?**

"Good Job young mages!" The Jolly old man said handing both water mages the payment for a job well done.

"Thank you so much sir!" both of them replied with smiles on their faces.

As They left the old man's premises, they both walked towards the town's square.

_Why is Juvia walking with him? Juvia doesn't even know his name. Should Juvia ask? Juvia's mission is already finished, why is he still beside Juvia?_

"Soooo... Juvia huh?" the blonde-haired man asked

"huh?... uh...yes..uh..wait..why does stranger-san know Juvia's name?" Juvia said snapping herself out of her thoughts.

"You talk in third person..."

Juvia blinked

"Uhh.. not that I don't like it, I mean... I like it, It's Cute." said the man with a hint of red coloring his cheeks.

"Thank you... stranger-san" Juvia blushed

"Haha! I do have a name you know, and it's not stranger-san, It Ky." Ky said giving his hand out so that Juvia and him can shake hands.

"Hello Ky-kun!" Juvia shook his hand.

_She's really cute._

"Ummm... soo.. what do you think those three white lights that empowered us were?"

"Juvia Thinks It's the three water diamonds. She thinks that the diamonds felt that it's habitat was in danger so when it felt our 'water' presence, It immediately helped us! Because, as we know, water helps water!"

"Oh! So that was it. I thought it was because our bond was strong and we're a match! Haha!" Ky said as he looked at Juvia.

Juvia blinked.

"Umm..I mean..In a friendly way! Our..Our powers are matched I mean!" said Ky getting flustered by the second.

Juvia giggled "Yes, Juvia Agrees. Juvia and Ky-kun's powers are matched!"

Ky blushed at the thought

"It's quite a coincidence that we met."

"huh?" Juvia said questioningly

"well, first at the store then at the mission."

"Ohh.. yes yes. Juvia was indeed surprised that Ky-kun was the mage she was partnered to. But Juvia was more surprised with the fact that Ky-kun has the same power as Juvia! Juvia has never met a fellow water mage before Ky-kun."

"Really? Me too! You couldn't describe how large my eyes were when I saw you in front of me creating a water shield! Hahaha!" Ky said trying to Imitate how his eyes were.

As they walked, They both laughed and Juvia started imitating how large Ky's eyes were.

"Was it Like this?" Juvia said to Ky widening her eyes as wide as she can.

"haha! Are you trying to imitate m–" Ky stop on his tracks as his eyes locked with Juvia's

A minute passed as they gazed at each other's eyes.

_This girl... what is this I'm feeling? Why is my heart beating fast? Her beautiful blue orbs are just like the ocean. It reminds me of my mother, my family, home... love... wait.. What? THAT is definitely wrong! I can't possibly have you-know-what feelings for her?! I just met her for crying out loud! She might think I'm a pervert! Tch! Must be because of my head injury... This girl... with her soft dainty hands, beautiful wavy blue hair, her UGHHHH! KY SNAP OUT OF IT!_

"Umm.. Ky-kun, is everything alright?" Juvia said worriedly

"Uhhh... huh? Ah! Yes! I'm Fine!" _I'm getting awkward by the second..._

"Oh. Okay. Ummm. So Ky-kun, Juvia thinks she needs to go home now. The next train would be coming in 15 minutes. Will Ky-kun also be boarding?"

"Umm... I Think I'll be boarding the next train after that, I need to find a gift for a friend of mine living a few towns from here."

"Oh! So Juvia will be going now! It was nice talking to ky-kun. Juvia felt comfortable. Bye Ky-kun!"

"Bye Juvia!" Ky said as he waved his hand at the now running Juvia.

In just a minute, she was gone from his sight. Ky exhaled. He didn't even noticed that he was holding his breath until the minute passed.

_Nice save ky! Nice save! Who would've thought of what my hormones would have done if I was stuck with her inside a train! I might've kissed her! Good thing I've thought of an allyby! HAHA! I'm so smart! Uhhh.. Why am I talking to myself?_

_Lucy... you are one lucky girl, you'll be receiving two gifts now!_

–

"Sky blue!" a young voloptious blonde woman screamed gaining a number of glares inside magnolia's train station.

"Lucy Loo!" The young handsome water mage named Ky has somehow made it worse by doing exactly the same.

Lucy Heartfilia, The one and only celestial mage of the well-known guild Fairy Tail runs towards her childhood friend Ky Mariontell as he did the same. Only to be stop by two officers holding each of their shoulders.

"f you two dont stop being idiots that look like they've never seen each other for a hundred years, my partner and I will gladly kick your sorry asses out of this train station!" one of the officers with a weird moustache threatened the two mages.

"Now Rid, be more gentle with them. I think they know what they've done wrong. Right guys?" The other officer said as she looked at Lucy and Ky with a glare that almost matches that of Erza's.

"Y-yes Ma'am!" The two answered

"Good." The female officer said in a tone that clearly states the end of the discussion.

"I'm keeping an eye on you two!" said the officer 'rid' as he was half dragged by the female officer away from the two mages.

"Somehow, I'm more scared of the woman other than the man." Ky said as he sweatdropped.

"me too. She's like Erza!" Said Lucy as she pictured the Titania punishing Gray, Natsu, and herself on their latest mission because of them eating the last piece of strawberry cake.

"Erza? Is she your Guildmate?" asked Ky

"You don't know Erza!? She's very well known! She's Fairy Tail's so called Titania!"

"Ohh. I think I've heard of her, but the title 'Titania' is the only thing I know."

"It's okay! I'll let you meet her when we get to the guild after you unpack your things. Actually, I'll let you meet all of my guildmates!" said Lucy as she smiled

"Yeah. Thanks!"

"But... I've noticed, you packed light! First time I saw you pack** this **light!" Lucy said as she patted the bag sack Ky was carrying on his back.

"Umm.. Yeah... I had to pack light so that I'l have more room in the train to bring these..." Ky said as he turn his back from Lucy and pulled a big wagon filled with nicely wrapped gifts.

Lucy's eyes popped and her Jaw dropped.

"Is that all for me?!"

"Don't flatter yourself too much my dear friend! It's not all for you." Ky said matter-of-factly

"Then whose are the other gifts?!" Lucy yelled

Officer Rid who was nearby glared at her

"Quiet down Lucy, You've always been noisy when we were kids, but boy, you became worse! Hahaha!" Ky teased

Lucy glared at him

"Well sorry, Mister Perfect. As I was saying, to whom will you be giving those gifts?" said Lucy a lot quieter.

Ky snorted "for yor guildmates."

"What!? You don't even know them?"

"They're worthy enough to be given gifts because of how they took care of my childhood friend. Who, I might say, I think of as a baby sister." Ky said as a genuine smile crept on his face.

"Awww. You're making me blush! Give me a hug you weirdo!" Lucy said as she open her arms.

Ky smirked "Tch. Right back at you." Ky said as he pulled Lucy in for a hug.

"Soooo. Why are you Late!?" Lucy said as she pulled back

"Aisshhh! I thought I was safe!" Ky face-palmed.

"You can't escape that easily! WHY are you late!?" Lucy sai d with a menacing glare.

"Well, you know me. I've taken over my Father's family business but I still want to do jobs as a mage. Soooo... when I saw a flyer requesting for a water-inclined mage, I just had to do it! Sorry Lucy-chan!"

"Don't you 'Lucy-chan' me! You're buying our dinner tonight!"

Ky sweatdropped "Okay...okay..."

"It's great that your parents still allow you to become a mage and accept jobs." Lucy said as her smile did not reach her eyes.

"I'm sorry about your Father, It's late, but stil..."

"It's okay. I'm better now. I have so many nakamas and they filled my heart with so much love." Lucy said as she smiled thinking of her friends and a certain Fire dragon slayer.

"Glad you're feeling better, now I have more reasons to give your guildmates gifts! Haha! And... as for your parents, I'm sure they're very proud of you right now." Ky said as he patted Lucy's head.

"Thanks blue."

"You're gladly welcome Loo."

–

"G-g-g-gray-sama..." Juvia stuttered as she walked to her beloved gray sitting on the bar stool of their guild.

"Oh, hey Juvia." Gray said not removing his eyes from the guild doors.

"Ummmm... Juvia was wondering if.. if Gray-sama could walk Juvia home tonight.. e-even if it's just at the corner of Fairy hills since men c-can't come to Fairy hills. Ju-juvia has so-something important to give to-to Gray-sama."

"Yeah... If you say It's Important. Then I'll go."

"Re-really Gray-sama!? Oh joy! Thank you gray-sama!" Juvia said seemingly on cloud 9.

"Sure.. Oi! Lucy!" Gray shouted as Lucy and a person he does'nt know burst in from the guild doors.

Lucy and her childhood friend Ky walked towards gray as Ky was observing his surroundings inside the guild.

_That woman drinking a barrel of what I think is Alcohol might not make it tonight. Who would be!? A BARREL! And that overly muscular guy saying MANLY all the time is being punched by a woman wearing glasses! better tell Lucy that I'll save two gifts for those two coz It seems that they won't make it to the gift-giving later today._

"Hey gray! Where's Natsu?" said Lucy as she searched for the pink-haired dragon slayer.

_Who's he!?_ Thought gray " That Why I called ya. Natsu and Erza headed out for a job. They asked me if I wanted to come but I'm on my break for the day. They were looking for you but they can't find you so they already went out."

"Well, that's okay. Seems lik– " Lucy was cut off

"Juvia!?/Ky-kun!?" the two water mages exclaimed.

_Now really!? Who si this guy!? _Gray thought as he looks at the scene unfolding.

"You.. You two both know each other?!" Lucy asked

_Now this is Faith_. "Kinda.. Remember the mission I told you about? The reason I'm late. She was my Partner for that." Ky replied

"ooh.. Right. I remember Juvia going out for a job yesterday night."

"Yes. Juvia wanted to be as early as possible for the job the next day."

"But I still beat you at it. Haha" said Ky teasingly

"hmmph. If Juvia hadn't help Ky-kun, Ky;kun would've been at the hospital by now." said Juvia as she crossed her arms.

"oh really?"

"Really!"

"well–"

"eheemmm!" Gray interrupted. _It seems they get along well._

"Oh! Right! Ky, this is Gray. Gray, This is Ky. My chilhood friend." Lucy said as she gestured the two to shake hands.

"sup." said gray nonchalantly as he shook hands with him.

_Hmm. Gray... _"Why di I have the feeling I've heard your name before... hmmm.. Oh! That's right! Juvia, Is he the Gray you were g–" Ky was cut off with one pair of dainty hands covering his mouth.

"Umm... Ky-kun! Ky-kun had.. had something on his face!" Juvia said as she removed her hands from his face and look intently at Ky's Eyes with her pleading eyes.

_What the!? Are they having a conversation with their eyes? normally, Juvia is a person who is shy with people especially those who she just met. But why is she so damn comfortable with him!? Tchh. _"I'm the one you were what?" said Gray

"Umm.. Um. Ju- Juvia..." said Juvia as her face got redder by the second.

_Seems like this girl hasn't given the shirt yet. _"She-she was talking about you and how awesome you are. Yeah... you're the Gray she was talking about. Haha." Ky said

_hmm.. this guy seems okay. _"Yeah.. Thanks!... I think." Gray said

"Oh! By the way! He's also a mage! A water mage to be exact! Just like Juvia!" Lucy said smiling

_so that's why they're comfortable with each other. _"Oh! Water huh, mine's Ice."

"Oh! Ice. Cool!" said Ky

"Gray-sama is so cool!" said Juvia as she hugged Gray's Left arm which gray tries to remove from her grasp.

"Speaking of cool, This Guy right here will be bringing gifts for all the mages in Fairy Tail!" Lucy said as she pointed her right thumb towards Ky.

"Really!? How did you know what you'll be buying for each of us?" Gray asked

"Oh! It's general gifts! Like a stove. TV, a lamp, a sword– "

"A SWORD!? AWESOME!" _I need to be the one who gets it. Hah! Then let's see who'll be winning Natsu!? Tch! _

_This guy's not bad._

"Juvia is thankful for whatever gift she will be receiving Ky-kun." said Juvia thoughtfully

"Don't mention it! Haha. Speaking of which, I think I have the perfect gift for you from the gift pile, I'll save it for you."

"Really Ky-kun!? What is it?"

"It's a secret. You'll know when you see it." Ky said as he winked at the blunette.

_I take it back! This Guy's awful. Now I really want to get my hands on that sword. First victim: Water boy. _Gray thought as he controlled himself from smashing the guy's head with a block of Ice.

"Speaking of saving a gift, don't forget to save two more for Natsu and Erza." said Lucy to Ky as she moved her eyes from the male water mage to the Ice mage who's dull eyes are staring at the two water mages. _Gray... seems like you have trouble! Haha._

"Well, enough chit-chat! Ky, If you're done taking with Juvia, Let's go and I'll let you meet the others." Lucy said

With that, Lucy dragged Ky towards the drunkard Cana, Elfman, and the Raijinshuu group.

"Are you sure the woman who's HUGGING a barrel and the white-haired muscular guy who just got punched are okay?" Ky whispered to Lucy.

"You dont know Cana, She **rarely** gets drunk! And Elfman, He'll be okay even if Evergreen gives him a hard time! Haha! Come on! I'll let you meet them!"

_This sure is a fun guild..._

–

_Before anything else.. Disclaimer: _I do not own Fairy Tail. It's by Hiro Mashima.

–

_A/N:_

Hello! ^_^ sorry if it took two weeks for me to update. X3. Just finished my prelims and i'm like (T_T) (please! no failuresss! :P) soo yeahhh. I hope this chapter is okay :3 and you just met my OC Ky Mariontell (pronounced as Kai :D) (yeyy!) and if you're askin me for more Gray, wait for the third chapter. Kekeke XP . THANK YOU to those who followed and favorited. It meansss so muchhhh to meeee. :))))) As for the reviews, it really brightens my day! XD ( like what Natsu says: " I'm all fired up!") :

Guest : thank you. I really hoped it was okay. And I hope it does get better. Kekeke :3

Guest (Jack) : yey! Im really thankful for that! I'm soo happy that It was good for you :D thanks very very very much :))

purplesparkz02: Omayglobb (sorry, I tend to say that when I'm happy :3), thanks for loving my OC! as much as I love Gray and Juvia, I love my OC too. :3 here's the update :D. Im sorry if took two weeks.. Thanksss so so so so so much. :D

mgaa: Yes! They did. Hehehe XD. That's one of the reasons why I made Ky a water mage :)) so yeahhh, He's Ky! Kekeke :3

And to those silent readers as well, thank you too for reading my story :)))

Review if you have timee! XD


	3. Chapter 3

A/N :

okaaayyy ~ I am reaaalllyyy sorry for the waitttt. (dont kill me!) Im just really busy with my school workkk. :(, but since its quite my break, I hope I can update regularly ( I reallly hope soo) im reallyy sorryyy but thanks for the wait, the follows, the favorites, and for the reviewsss, im really thankful!

Guest: yeyy! Me too, I can't wait to see how the love triangle in my mind turns out. :3 Thanks for enjoying it! XD

Guest (Jack) : I really hope my story wont fail you~ dont expect too much! Kekeke XD but I really appreciate that youre enjoying it! HAPPY ME. :))

PetiteRedK: Thanks for saying it's cute! ;3 me too! I love little triangles. Hehehe 3 here's the update! Im sorryy for the waittt

Guest: thankss :) Thanks for appreciating Ky XD I like jealous Gray tooo :)) YAY GRUVIA! XD

Nowwww, so that I won't keep you waiting~

disclaimer: Fairy Tail does not belong to me. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPPIEE! (again. Sorry for the waitt X( )

**Chapter 3: Are you having fun walking beside me?**

"hey Juvia!" Ky said as he approached the blunette sitting on one of the chairs of a nearby table.

"Hello Ky-kun!"

"It seems that almost all of the mages have got their gifts, ready to receive yours?"

"Ummm.. Juvia thinks she's ready."

"haha! With that said, here!"

On top of Ky's hands is a medium-sized box wrapped in elegant green wrapping paper with a white ribbon tied beautifully around it.

"Ky-kun, It's beautiful!" said Juvia about to hold the gift when Ky pulled the gift away.

"Glad you like the wrapping! But I'll be the one opening it." Ky said playfully.

Inside the box is a blue knitted scarf with gold endings. Ky removed it from the box and gently wrapped it around Juvia's neck.

"Ky-kun, It's soooo beautiful! Juvia is really thankful!" Juvia said as she looked at the fabric around her neck. As she felt the fabric of the scarf, she couldn't help but think that it's so soft and cuddly.

"Umm... Juvi-" Ky was cut

"Hey water freak!" said Gajeel as he** landed **himself at the seat opposite to juvia's.

"Uhh.. hey Gajeel." Ky sweatdropped

"Thanks for yer gift. I got a guitar. Gihi. I just smashed my last one. Now I can finish my song shooby du bop."

"aahh... You're welcome. Uuhhh... Juvia, Talk to you Later, Bye! Bye to you too Gajeel."

"Bye Ky-kun!"

"Bye Water freak!"

"Oi Woman!" said Gajeel as he faced Juvia

"Better Keep an eye out for that Kite person, think he likes ya." Gajeel said as he strummed his guitar.

"Gajeel-kun, it's Ky-kun not kite. And Juvia thinks he's just being kind to Juvia."

"If ya say so." said Gajeel as he stood up, put his guitar above his shoulder and headed to the stage.

_Juvia hopes that its not like that. Ky-kun is a friend.. and Juvia loves Gray-sama..._

* * *

><p>Juvia and Gray were walking side by side. They were headed towards Fairyhills and somehow Gray was looking pissed as ever, making a certain blue-haired water mage more nervous than she already is. It was time for her to give him the shirt, That's why she asked him to walk her home for today. But for some reason, Gray was in a really bad mood and she doesn't know what to do.<p>

"Umm... G-gray-sama?" Juvia asked nervously

"What!?"

Juvia jumped a bit. "Uh.. Uhh.. I-is G-gray-sama alright?"

"Yeah." Gray said _What the hell!? Of all things I could've got from the pile of gifts that waterboy gave, __WHY DID I GET A STUPID UMBRELLA!? I already got one of those! Who would've thought that that rectangular gift box wasn't a sword! And of all people who could've gotten the sword, why REEDUS!? __What is he gonna do with that?! Make the sword into a paint brush?! WHAT THE-_

"_Gray-sama." Juvia cut in from Gray's string of thoughts_

"WHAT!?" Gray asked a little too loud.

Once again Juvia jumped a bit. " Uh... Uhhh.. were here, c-can Gray-sam wait for juvia while she gets whats she's gonna give to him?"

"Yeah, alright."

Juvia hurriedly ran towards her home to get the gift for her gray-sama. She can't quite put her feelings in words. All she knows is that what she's feeling right now is **not** at ease.

_An Umbrella!? SE-RIOUSSSSLLLLYYY! REEAAALLYY? Ughh! And another thing, what's with him giving Juvia special treatment? Does she not have arms to grab a giift for herself?! WHAT A WEIRD AND SLY GUY! Tch... explains why he was wrapping that excuse-for-a-gift scarf around her neck... AISHH! SHE HAS ARMS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! ha! I wanted to laugh when Gajeel interrupted his little moment! Hahaha! That waterboy is seriously getting on my nerv-"  
><em>

"Gray-sama!" Juvia exclaimed running towards him.

"WHAT!?... uhhh... I mean.. what juvia?"

"aah,uhh,umm, Ju-juvia wants to give this!" Juvia shoved her gift infront of Gray hiding her blushing face.

"Uhh..." Gray grab the bag from Juvia's grasp and opened it. "What's this?"

now, you can't say Gray is blind because he knew that it was a shirt but that was not his reason for asking.

"Umm.. It's a shirt for Gray-sama. Juvia bought it on her last mission.."

"Juvia, This isn't important. You should've just given it to me at the guild. I walked here because you told me it was important but it isn't... I appreciate your gift but next time, just give it to me at the guild and tell me what it is."

"Sorry Gray-sama. Juvia should've thought of that! Silly Juvia! Good thing Gray-sama is so smart to tell her that. Haha!"

"Juvia, I'll be heading home now. Thanks for the gift." Gray said as he turn his back, waved good-bye and walk away.

"Good bye Gray-sama!" Said Juvia smiling as she waved at him.

When Gray was not in sight, Juvia's waving hand stop and gently closes as her eyes become teary and her smile turn upside down. She closes her eyes to stop the tears from falling. _When will Gray-sama realize that it is important to Juvia. That __**he **__is important to Juvia... _Juvia wiped her teary eyes before it falls. And walked back towards her home. She won't cry, she refuses to cry because she knows if she does, the rain will haunt her again.

* * *

><p>The next day...<p>

"hey Gray." said Loke

no response

"Gray..."

still, no response

"HEY GRAY! IF YOU DONT RESPOND I'LL PUNCH THAT WHOLE HEAD OF YOURS SO YOU WON'T EVER SPEAK AGAIN!" Loke said irritated.

"huh? What? What happen?" Gray said as he looked at Loke dazed.

"What's up with **you**?" asked Loke

"I'm just bored, should've just went with Natsu and Erza."

"Why? Where's Juvia?" asked Loke

"What's it got to do with Juvia?"

"Well, I just think that you never get bored when she's around." Loke said teasingly as a sly smirk formed on his mouth.

"Gray rolled his eyes "Anyway, I also don't know where she is. By the way, **why** are you here anyways?"

"tch. I just wanted to visit Fairy Tail AND I have a date."

again, Gray rolled his eyes.

Lucy has just arrived at the guild. Gray noticed that she wasn't followed by a certain blonde water mage.

_Good. The Waterboy left._

"anyways, Gray would you like to eat at a fancy restaurant tomorrow? I got an extra pair of coupons for it. Me and my date would be fine with you tagging along. And since it's a pair, why don't you invite a **friend**?" Loke asked as he smirked.

And for the third time, Gray rolled his eyes. Seriously, he might strain them. "Forget it Loke, I'll Punch myself in the guts before I'll agree to 'Tag along' with you."

"Hey Gray! Het Loke! LOKE!? Why are you here?" Lucy said as he approached the two men.

"Hey Lucy, How are you doing?" Loke said wrapping his arms around Lucy as the background suddenly changes covering it with flowers and sparkles.

"How are you doing? WHY AND HOW DID YOU GET HERE?" Lucy said pulling away.

"I summoned myself."

Lucy sweatdropped "figures."

"Hey Lucy, where's that Ky person?" Gray said

"Oh! He's with Juvia. He asked her to show him around Magnolia and she agreed." Lucy said as she observed the reaction of her Ice mage friend.

_And here I thought he left..._ "Why does it have to be Juvia?" Gray said nonchalantly with a straight face.

"seems like he's comfortable with her. Who would've thought that I, his childhood friend, wouldn't be the one he wants to show him around Magnolia!?"

"seems like he likes her." Loke said

"Even though he asked her to tour him around, Doesn't mean he likes her." Gray said as he stood up, still with dull eyes. "I'll be heading home first. See ya!" Gray waved back and went out of the guild.

_Gray, you're hopeless._ Both celestial mage and spirit thought as they look at the now closed door of the guild.

* * *

><p>"WOW!" Ky was in awe. He is inside Magnolia's well-known Cathedral.<p>

"It's Beautiful right?" Juvia said leading the way.

"It is really beautiful." Ky stopped in the middle of the aisle and observed every corner of the cathedral.

Juvia was focusing on the aisle before her. She was Imagining herself wearing a long and beautiful white gown, her face covered with a veil as she walked towards the man he will marry. "Juvia is hoping to get married here."

"Oh, Is that right? And who will be the groom if I may ask? Is it a certain raven-haired ice mage?" Ky said as he lookat the blunette beside him.

Juvia giggled "Juvia hopes so..." Juvia said as she looked at her fellow water mage.

As Ky looked at Juvia smiling, he saw that her eyes were not that of a happy person. He saw her eyes pleading with sadness and hurt. "Why do you like him?"

Juvia was surprised at Ky's Question. "Well, Gray-sama was the one who made the rain go away. See, Before Juvia was in Fairy Tail, she was always consumed with sadness and everyone hated her. Everyone hated the rain that goes with her. So, Juvia is really happy to have met Gray-sama. He was the one who made Juvia Realize that she should live for the ones she loves and not die for them."

"hmm.. so that's why you like him... But, don't you think he's a little cold towards you?"

"not at all! That's what Juvia Loves about Gray-sama. Gray-sama is Gray-sama!" said Juvia as she smiled brightly.

_There she is again, with her smile. _"Uhh... If you say so."

"Let's go Ky-kun! Juvia will show you where the shops are, then after we can eat!" said Juvia as she pondered on what Ky was saying a while ago. _Juvia Loves Gray-sama! It's not just Gratitude.., And she will never give up until Gray-sama loves her back..._

* * *

><p>Gray wasn't near home. He's behind a tree.<p>

_Isn't being together the whole freakin' day enough!? Why'd ya need to eat together? _Gray was watching Juvia and Ky eat dinner. Somehow, after seeing them coming out of the cathedral, he absent mindedly followed them around the stores in Magnolia until they reached the restaurant where Ky and Juvia are presently eating.

_He did not just wipe Juvia's face with a napkin! For the umpteenth time, SHE HAS HANDS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! If she has something on her face she could wipe it herself!... WHY AM I EVEN HERE? WHY DID I FOLLOW THEM? Who cares if they're together! Ugh! I'm going home! _Gray removed himself from the tree he has hidden from and walked away from the two mages dining together and concludes that he doesn't care what they do... or does he...

_Is that Gray? _"Hey G-" Lyon Vastia was finding a restaurant to have his dinner when he saw his brother-like enemy/friend Gray Fullbuster walk infront of him. but when he was about to greet him, the younger ice mage just passed him.

_What's up with him? It's like he's dazed or somethin' …. Oh well, need to grab something to eat. _Lyon found himself infront of the door of a new restaurant in Magnolia. The restaurant has a big sliding wooden door, has a signage made up fo metal, has cream color walls, has two ceiling-to-floor glass windows showing Juvia and a blonde guy eatinng together and has- _Wait! Wait a minute, That's Juvia! And who's that guy with him!? OH THIS IS DEFINITELY WHERE IM EATIN'!_

* * *

><p>Juvia's eyes were wide open. Her face was quite red and she's frozen still.<p>

"HAHAHAHA! Loosen up Juvia!" Ky laughed so hard that he earned himself quite a few stares.

Juvia blinked

"HAHAHAHA! There you go again with the blinking! If it makes you feel better, I'll not do that again. HAHAHA!" Ky can't seem to stop laughing because of Juvia's reaction when he wiped her face with a napkin.

Juvia Loosened up and exhaled the air she was holding "Ky-kun seems to like teasing Juvia."

"Well..." Ky winked at Juvia teasingly.

Juvia giggled "Juvia won't fall for that again! Haha!"

They both laughed until- "Sir, these are two parfaits to complete your dinner." a waiter said as he placed the parfaits on their table.

"Umm... We didn't order any desert."

"Well sir, It's complementary. All you need to do for payment is to quiet down." The waiter glared at Ky. What makes it creepier is the fact that the waiter was smiling.

"Uh..umm... sure.. Thanks."

"You're welcome Sir." The waiter bowed and walked away.

"Woooaaahh! Seems like he's colder than the ice cream!" Ky said as he scooped an amount of Ice cream to taste.

Juvia giggled "perhapes if Ky-kun stops being a joker, It would be much quieter."

"Haha!... Um... Juvia-" Ky was cut off

"WELL WHO DO WE HAVE HERE!?"

"Lyon-sama!?" Juvia said surprised to see Lyon infront of their Table.

_Lyon-sama? I thought Gray was the only one he uses that honorofic for... _"Uh.. Hi, I'm Ky. I'm a friend of Lucy's. Juvia was showing me around town."

"Juvia-chan! You look lovely as ever!" Lyon said ignoring the person who just introduced himself.

"Uhh..ummm... hello Lyon-sama... Juvia wasn't expecting you here..."

_she seems uncomfortable.._ "ehemm... And you are?" Ky asked trying to make himself be noticed.

Lyon looked away from Juvia and looked intently towards the man opposite her. _Gray... is this why you were here? Is this why you were dazed? _"Lyon. Lyon Vastia. I'm from the guild Lamia Scale. I'm an Ice mage."

_An Ice mage huh? Just like Gray. _"An Ice mage, just like Gray. I'm a water mage just like Juvia here."

_Now this is trouble, this is what I feared stupid Gray! _"Oh... you said you're a friend of Lucy right? Then why didn't you asked her to show you around instead of Juvia?"

"Uhh.. Lyon-sa-" Juvia was cut off

"Coz she's a fellow water mage, so I'm quite comfortable with her." _This guy's getting on my nerves._

"Oh, Is that so... Well, I gotta eat too. Bye Juvia-chan! Bye Ky." Lyon said as he waved goodbye and walk away. _Gray, you've got some explaining to do..._

* * *

><p>Ky and Juvia were now headed towards Fairy hills. Neither of them talking, Juvia because of Tiredness and Ky because... <em>Now? Or not now... ughh! I was about to do it back at the restaurant but Lyon interrupted! When will-<em>

"Ky-kun, This is how far you can go. Thanks for walking Juvia home." Juvia said as she smiled kindly at him.

_It's now or never_ "Uhh.. Juvia..." Ky looked from left to right. _Ok, no Lyon... clear..._

Juvia looked questioningly at Ky.

"I wanted to give you this." Ky handed Juvia a small blue box, inside it was a bracelet with a raindrop-shaped green gem.

"Thank you Ky-kun but Juvia seems to be receiving too much from Ky-kun. It's so beautiful but Juvia can't accept it."

"Oh come on Juvia, just take it as a thank you gift for touring me around. I won't say no for an answer!"

"Umm... Juvia guesses it's alright. Thank you Ky-kun, Juvia promises to take good care of it."

"Your welcome. Hope you had fun today."

"Yes! Juvia did! Goodbye Ky-kun!" Juvia waved goodbye and went home.

"Bye Juvia!"

_Looks like the gift wasn't a waste. Who would've thought that my intuition of buying her a gift when I bought Lucy her second gift would be right! Haha! Seems like I was right that I was gonna see her again... Juvia..._

* * *

><p>"Hey Loke! Good thing you're still here." Gray said as he sat on one of the bar stools in the guild.<p>

"Thought you went home?"

_I can't seem to do that! I also wan't to go home you know... _"never mind that. Are your pair of coupons for the restaurant still okay?"

"Yeah. Why?" Loke asked with a sly smile,

"Don't give me that look. If I agree, It's not a double date or somethin' on that line alright?"

Now it was Loke's turn to roll his eyes. "If you say so."

"Great. Juvia and I will be there."

A/N:

Let the Gruvia games begin! Yey! XD ;3


End file.
